ryans_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claus
This is a page about the popular children's character that resides at the North Pole. For other uses, see Santa (disambiguation). Santa Claus is a jolly, fat man in his sixties that lives at the North Pole. Birth and Childhood He was unnamed when he was born; however, the tag on his basket said "Claus". He was abandoned by his parents soon afterward. However, a family of elves took him in and named him "Kris Kringle". As a child, he learned to be a toymaker. Adulthood When Kris Kringle became an adult, his most famous statement was, "I'm a man now, Tanta!" Soon afterward, he delivered toys to the children of Sombertown, where the children were forced to wash socks every day in the rain. The people are not allowed to play with toys. Their ruler, the Burgermeister Meister-Burger, is hypocritical because he plays with the toys Kris Kringle gives him, however, he has made playing with toys illegal. Kris befriends a local schoolteacher, Jessica, in Sombertown. He gives a toy train to the Winter Warlock, who, in turn, befriends him. The Winter Warlock gives Kris magic corn to make reindeer fly. Kris also teaches the Winter Warlock how to walk, as he was standing in the woods for quite some time. When Kris returned to Sombertown, the Burgermeister captured Kris, the Winter Warlock, and a penguin called Topper, whom Kris befriends. They soon escaped using the magic corn and the reindeer. Kris grew a beard when he saw himself on a WANTED poster, and Kris' family urged him to return to his birth name of "Claus" to protect his identity. Kris decided his first name should be "Santa". Kris' family, the Winter Warlock, Jessica, and Topper all fled to the North Pole, where Santa married Jessica. To this day, Santa still travels the world on Christmas Eve, pulled by his reindeer, and gives toys to good little boys and girls. Santa's Cruelty Santa invited R to be on his sleigh team on a cold and foggy Christmas Eve; however, this was a temporary solution. The next year, it was also a cold and foggy Christmas Eve, and Santa installed fog lights on his sleigh. R ran away, but Santa soon captured him and threw him in his dungeon. He made sure to keep R well fed. Two years later, Arnold Lump went to the North Pole to see what Santa was like. He was promptly thrown in Santa's dungeon. Two years after that, Felicity and Johnny C. Peppercorn also visited the North Pole, where they were thrown into Santa's dungeon. Waluigi rescued R, Arnold, Felicity, and Johnny from Santa's dungeon on Christmas Day. Santa's Gender Some people think Santa should be a woman, or gender-neutral. Santa has opposed this, as he has been a man all his life. However, Santa proposed if they want women to be equally represented, Santa has accepted the idea that his wife should travel with him in his sleigh, delivering toys to children with him.Category:People Category:Antagonist Category:Book extrapolator characters